eva_and_estellefandomcom-20200215-history
Estelle
Estelle is an ex Crystal Gem and a former follower of Pink Diamond; Her Homeworld code is, Ruby of Facet-9Z6M Cut Facet-1Y7U Cut-49 Appearance Estelle is small (like most rubies) and has varying colors of skin based on the time period and reformation. She possesses two small points on the tip of her dark red hair and thin lips. Her Gem is located on the back of her left hand. Her outfit consists of three time periods. The Pre-War time period (the one we see the least of and is usually referred to as the Homeworld Time Period), The During-War time period (also referred to as the Crystal Period), and The After War time period (it's also refired to as the Powell time period). The Pre-War outfit (A.K.A. Homeworld Time) consists of sleeveless top colored multiple shades of red with a cut of Pink Diamond insignia, burgundy shorts, and maroon boots with red tips. The During-War outfit (A.K.A. the Crystal Time) consists of a dark blue T-shirt with chain armor underneath; accompanied by a bandana located between the head and chest. She has dark blue (almost black) pants accompanied by leather boots. The After-War outfit (A.K.A. the Powell Time) consists of a black t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle (like Young Greg from the past episodes like 'Story for Steven") and a denim hoodie with fur around the hood. It has a pocket on the right side with a yellow star stitched in. She wears dark blue Jeans and dark brown leather boots. Personality She is always eager to fight, but if she is able to lay back and relax she doesn't care. She is incredibly loyal to her friends and is even willing to risk her life if she has to. She loves hanging around fellow gems and while she likes to hang around humans she studies them instead of having fun with them. She can be really loud, irritating, and excessively annoying to Gems she has just met, though she usually tones it down once she gets to know History Estelle was made 14 years before the rebellion on Earth and was made to fit the role of a foot-soldier. She had a best friend, Ruby Facet-1Y6U Cut-48 as they came out right next to each other in the kindergarten. Over the years, they grew as comrades. They were made to go on different missions; such as escorting high-ranking Gems to dangerous places, guarding her post in Pink Diamond's district, and even visiting other planets to search for lost soldiers. But She was sent directly from Pink Diamond to go into, she had been on a much different mission. It was a war between Homeworld and Earth. They followed their instructions perfectly on the battlefield. Ruby and her comrade were fighting together until a Jasper stricken Ruby of Facet-1Y6U Cut-48 proofing her. "Ruby Facet-1Y6U Cut-48!" she had yelled as the only one who had stuck up for her and she had known since their creation. She held her gem in her hand and ran trying to find shelter to recollect her thoughts in the field of Strawberries. She finally found a cave. When she got in, just as she calmed down, she heard a voice ask her of what she was doing. Since they couldn't see them and decided to just tell her even though she was almost frozen from fear. "H-hiding from the of w-war," she said trembling."Well, what if I told you that you could be free from it and safe. Have a place where you could meet thousands of people like them" she stared at the gem in Ruby's hand. She stepped forward into the light that shined in the mysterious gem's eyes revealing that she was blue and staring at the gem in Rubies hand. "That's nothing!" she said while blushing and hiding it behind her back from embarrassment."I was just trying to tell you, they can be free from jobs, responsibilities, and problems. That's what this war is about, fighting the tyranny brought up by the diamonds!" the blue gem yelled. "Is that really true, is there really a place where we could be free to be ourselves?" Ruby asked the gem but also herself. "Yes, the crystal gems are fighting hard to make that possible! Trying to make a place without shattering and full of life! that's what we are trying to do". She yelled while stepping toward the light and revealing herself to be a Lapis. She must have been inside of the hole for too long; because she was roughly the same size as Ruby . "So, do you want to fight for freedom or fight for tyranny?" she asked while extending her hand. "Freedom!" she took the Lapis's hand. Suddenly the Lapis extended her wings, "Get On" she said. Ruby got on as Lapis flew them through a secret route to the leader of the rebellion Rose Quartz. "May this Ruby join us in our fight for conquest?" Lapis asked the infamous Rose Quartz. "Yes only on one condition, get on your knee and take this oath" the Ruby got on her knee "Will you as a Crystal Gem Protect your comrades, and protect the life forms made on this planet?" She said in a serious tone. "I swear on my Gem," Ruby said confidently " Choose your uniform wisely and I know you will be a fine member of the Crystal Gems," she said as she drew her Sword from its Scabbard and struck the kneeling Rubies neck poofing her instantly. Ruby awoke in a room filled wooden mirrors. "What is this?" she asked as she touched one. She was teleported to a place to customize her new outfit. Three hours later, she chose an outfit that consisted of a dark blue T-shirt with chain armor underneath; accompanied by a bandana located between the head and chest. She has dark blue (almost black) pants accompanied by leather boots. Suddenly she was surrounded by a Pink light and awoke next to the Lapis holding Facet-1Y6U Cut-48's Gem. "Why do you have their gem?" Ruby asked "I'm sorry, they said that she's trapped in their" Lapis said almost breaking into tears. "Give her to me," Ruby said as she tucked the gem into her bandana. "Don't ask" Ruby said "So, have you decided a name? Like what people call you" Lapis said trying to move on,"You mean like my facet number?" Ruby asked. "No, like a name for yourself, something unique. Like mine is Eva for example"Eva said. "Okay, how about... Estelle!" she said. "Okay, Estelle so wanna be teammates?" Eva asked "Okay sure let's fight together," Estelle said looking forward to their missions. 473 years later, Estelle and Eva were fighting and bonding together on the battlefield. Eva turned Facet-1Y6U Cut-48's (nicknamed Ivy) Gem was kept in her bandana as a promise to Eva and the other Crystal Gems that she puts her friends and comrades first. The war was almost over until Estelle and Eva thought about getting better weapons than a double edged scythe and a water spear.So they went to Bismuth's Forge to get some better weapons. When Suddenly, Rose Quartz and Bismuth came in. They hid, "Rose, I made your sword to destroy a gems physical form but never the gem like you requested" Bismuth poured lava into molds of gems through a machine. "yes and what of it?" the leader Rose quartz spoke "I invented a machine called The Breaking Point, It can end this war and shatter a Gem" Bismuth said while shattering one of the molds. "This isn't right, no gem should be shattered, even if they fight for the enemy," Rose said. Bismuth attacked her and going on about how a great leader look for their teams best interests until Rose instinctively grabbed her sword and pierced Bismuth through the chest. Bismuth poofed almost instantly, which made Estelle and Eva scream in terror. Rose Saw them to tell them but before she could explain, Estelle ran towards the Lapis and hopped on her back as she pulled out her water wings to fly away. It wasn't long when Rose caught up with them. when she did know that they would tell the others and Rose was forced to poof them and send them Burning Room. 5,370, years later, Rose, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Vidalia were in the burning room hanging out and talking about names for the baby that would later be named Steven. Vidalia gave Amethyst a slingshot to cause some mischief, and being Amethyst shot at Pearl. She frighteningly ducked and the ammo hit two three gems, two Rubies, and a Lapis. Estelle woke up, wearing a black shirt with a yellow star in the middle (like Young Greg from the past episodes like 'Story for Steven"). Eva and Estelle saw Rose as she gave them a threating look so they booked it. After jumping a fence, they ran and found a car. "Estelle, let's take this" Eva said while hopping into the truck. "'Kay, but if rose finds us again she won't just poof us. After they hot-wired a car, they were trying to find a place or someplace that seemed good to rest. That's when they reached "Powell Point", the town seemed to quit and nice they saw another Gem which was surprising sense none other town seemed to have another gem. They informed Eva and Estelle that it was a society not governed by any government and it was created by Crytal Gem survivors after the war that just wanted to live in peace. So they found Powell Point, a basic ghost town except for a few humans. The Gems there have jobs, houses, and best of all money. They decided to learn about humans and to try and live a relaxing life of a human among fellow rogue crystal gems trying to blend into Earth society. Later, the Ruby would find a denim hoodie with fur around the hood. With a pocket on the right side that had a yellow star stitched in. She would wear dark blue jeans and dark brown leather boots. Abilities Like all other Gems, Estelle can change shape, invoke a weapon, take refuge in her gemstone to heal and adapt to any extraterrestrial environment's gravity. * Pyrokinesis: Estelle can increase the temperature, generate heat, and track heat.Abilities Gallery